A Neko In The Host Club
by animelover1097
Summary: Ayame Asano is a normal high school girl. Well as normal as a homeschooled neko can get. Her family is the famous Asano family who is well known not only for their wealth but their kindness as well and Ayame is no exception. Once Ayame figures out a way to be able to go to school she takes the opportunity and applies to Ouran Academy. Who knows what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Ayame Asano. I'm going to be joining Ouran Academy soon. If you haven't already guessed, I'm rich but I'm far from being a snob. I actually appreciate what I'm given. I don't like to take things for granted. I am, for the most part, normal. I do have an unusual abnormality that I was born with. Only my parents, me, one of the older maids and my personal maid who is like a sister to me know about it.

I was born at home. One of the maids who worked for my parents was experienced in medicine. When my mom went into labor it was storming so it was too dangerous for her to leave or for a doctor to come, so the maid experienced in medicine had to deliver me. After I was born and my parents say my abnormality they were a bit freaked out, but as I grew up they thought it was cute. Since it was a bit obvious, I wasn't able to go to school, so I was homeschooled. By now I'm supposed to be a first year and I finally figured out how to hide my abnormality, and I decided that I want to go to school like any normal person would. I'm not entirely sure why I picked a famous rich kid school like Ouran. Something in me just told me to pick there. I'm supposed to arrive as an official student tomorrow, but I'm going in today to get a look around and see where all my classes are. I also received all my books and the hideous yellow creature known as the female student uniform. I may have made a few adjustments to it: like ripping off the puffy sleeves and dying it black. Today though, I dressed in a black skirt and a dark purple shirt.

I am about average height. I have black hair that reaches past my shoulders and ice blue eyes. My skin is a bit pale, I guess that I could never tan. I usually spend my time indoors anyways. I slipped on my usual bandanna on top of my head. I never realized how easy it was to hid my abnormality until one day I put on a bandanna. I'm very sure all of you are wondering what my abnormality is. Apparently when my mother was in early pregnancy some random scientist pretended to be my mom's doctor and gave her a shot. It messed me up while I was still developing and now here I am. I have black cat ears instead of normal ears and a black cat tail to match. They are one hundred percent real and working.

I guess a couple of other things changed too, because I'm naturally very flexible, I always land on my feet when I fall or jump from something, and I'm unusually fast and strong. I guess that the mad scientist added some sort of cat genetics that altered my development. I'm also not that into people who I'm not used to touching me, or people randomly shouting things.

I got into the limo and waited until we arrived. My first impression...it was PINK! It's not that I hate the color, because I don't, I'm just not much of a fan of it. Second impression, it was huge! Another thing I'm grateful for is that cats have a good sense of direction. I easily found the main office. After meeting with a very rude and snobby receptionist, the next thing I know is that I'm sitting in front of headmaster Suoh. "Welcome to Ouran Academy Miss Asano. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." He said while handing me the papers. I immediately remembered all the details so I wouldn't get lost.

As I was walking around the classes let out for lunch. "Are you going to the host club after school today?" I heard a couple of girls talking not to far from me. A host club? What the heck? I think I might check out what it's about later. I started to wander around and came across an abandoned music room. Well, I thought it was abandoned until until I heard people behind the doors. I pushed the doors open and was hit with a bright light and a barrage of rose petals. "Welcome." Several voices chorused. I saw six boys and one girl dressed in the boy's uniform, each one of them holding a different colored rose. 'Huh, well isn't this an odd change of events. "Well, well, who is this lovely princess. I haven't seen you before, are you new here my little blossom." A blonde with purple eyes asked while taking my hand. I think he was going to kiss it until I ripped my hand from his grip. He went to an emo corner and had dark clouds around him. "Yes I am new, technically I start tomorrow but I came in today to see where everything is at so I wouldn't get lost tomorrow. Are you alright?" I asked looking at the blonde boy sulking in his corner. He immediately perked up, that was fast. Is he bipolar? "That is genius my little flower. May I ask your name?" He asked while in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at his attitude change. "Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's?" I'm still getting used to being around new people but I heard that's how it goes. "Oh! How very rude of me. My name is Tamaki Suoh."

Realization passed through me. He was headmaster Suoh's son, and the leader of the Host Club. So that must be where I am. I was going to see it later but since I'm here I might as well check it out. "It's nice to meet you Tamaki, My name is Ayame Asano. If it isn't too much of a bother, may I ask who the rest of you are?" I said trying to be polite. "I am Kyoya Otori." Said a boy with black hair while pushing up his glasses so the light would reflect off of them. "I'm Hikaru-" "I'm Kaoru-" "and we are the Hitachiin twins." Huh, twins, I can already tell them apart with the slight difference in their voices and how they move, and their scents. Did I forget to mention I have heightened senses too? Well I do. "I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey, his name is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori, and this is Usa-chan." A small blonde boy said coming up to me. He pointed to the really tall dark haired boy as Mori and held up a cute pink bunny as Usa-chan. "Cute bunny Honey-sempai." I said.

Everyone stared at me. "Why did you call him sempai?" Both of the twins asked at the same time. "Because he's older than me. My guess is that he and Mori sempai are the oldest ones here, correct?" I stated. They all just stared at me, then the girl came forward. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you Ayame." I smiled at her, and everyone seemed to get over their shocked fazes. "Aya-chan would you like to have some cake with me?" Honey sempai asked while coming up to me. I smiled and nodded and he dragged me to a table filled with many different types of cake. One specific scent caught my attention and led me to a chocolate cake with vanilla icing and chocolate shavings on top. I got a large slice and sat down with Honey sempai. "Do you like...it?" Honey asked trailing off when he saw an empty plate in front of me and me licking my lips. Did I mention that I also have a huge sweet tooth? Yeah, it's a really big sweet tooth. "Wow! You eat fast Aya-chan!" Honey exclaimed. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "What can I say Honey, I have a really big sweet tooth."

"I'll say," Hikaru started. "Because that was a really big piece of cake." Kaoru finished. "Yeah...Also, Haruhi? Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Everyone froze. "What do you mean? Haruhi's a boy, why wouldn't he be wearing a boys uniform." Tamaki said while sweating bullets. "Umm...Because Haruhi's a girl." I said. "How can you tell?" Kyoya asked coming foreword while pushing up his glasses again. "No guy would have those huge feminine eyes, her hips are curved, and her shoulders are rounded-while a guy's shoulders are usually straight. It's actually really obvious." Everyone turned to look at Tamaki while he blushed. My guess is it took seeing the poor girl half naked to find out her gender. "Well Tamaki what do we do?" Kyoya asked while pushing up his glasses so they'd reflect the light. "She'll just have to join the club and since it is very obvious that she's a girl...Gentlemen it seems that we have our very first hostess."

I stood wide eyed as his words sunk in. "WHAT?" I shrieked. A few seconds later I sighed. "What do I need to do?" I asked defeated, knowing full well that I'm not getting out of this one. Everyone gave me a surprised look at how quickly I gave in, including Tamaki. I sighed and rubbed my temples to rid myself of the small headache I got. "You start today after school ends. We'll spread the news to the guys around school. Wait!" I jumped slightly at his sudden shout. "We are having a neko cosplay today. I don't think we have any extra do we?" I started laughing really hard at the irony of his statement. They all gave me confused looks. "You are so lucky that I just so happened to bring my special cat ears and tail with me today." I lied smoothly. "Where are the dressing rooms?" I asked. Tamaki pointed in one direction and thats where I went. Once I was inside I took off my bandana, fluffed up my hair a bit, and changed into a cute dress I usually wear around the house. There was a hole in the back for my tail. I finished and walked out. It's actually kind of nice not hiding my ears and tail.

Once I was standing in front of them they just stared at me. My tail twitched back and forth in irritation and they all gasped. "What? Never seen a tail and ears that move?" I asked sarcastically. They all shook their heads. "Well they were specially ordered. My ears move too." The twins came up and stood with one on each side of me. Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left. They stared at my ears until they twitched. Kaoru reached up to touch them and I jumped up and did a flip in the air landing perfectly with one foot on Mori sempai's shoulder. I stood there for a moment and then flipped down and landed perfectly on my feet. Everyone stared at me in awe. "Sorry I just don't like being touched by people I'm not used to." They were still shocked. Kyoya showed little emotion but was scribbling furiously in his notebook, and Mori just stared with a blank face but with shock in his eyes. "Aya-chan do you have martial arts training?" Honey asked while standing in front of me. "Yes actually I do." I said with a small smile on my face. "AWW MY DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!" Tamaki yelled while grabbing me in a hug. I started flailing around and trying to get away. Mori grabbed me and held me out of Tamaki's reach. My tail started to twitch a little out off annoyance from the hug.

Tamaki started to pout. "Mori sempai you didn't have to go that far. Now hand me my daughter back." I hid behind Mori and looked at Tamaki confused. "Why do you keep calling me daughter?" I asked. "Because Tamaki sees the host club as his family." Kyoya stated. I smiled at that thought. I looked at my watch and saw that their lunch time was almost over. "Guys your lunch is almost over. I'll hang out here until after school." They nodded and left before the bell rang. I yawned 'I think I'll take a nap.'

**-Time Skip-**

I woke up like I usually do. In a bad mood. I'm definitely someone you don't want to wake up. I think my mom said my blood type is AB or something like that and that it may be the reason I'm not a morning person. So I decided to do what usually cheers me up. Sing. I pulled out my iPod and started playing the music.

"I WAS ONCE A GIRL AND-

NOW I AM A YOUNG WOMAN

I'VE BLOSSOMED AND I'VE SPRUNG-

WITH ALL MY MIGHT

AIN'T IT KIND OF INTRIGUING

THINGS FOR YOU THAT I'M FEELING?

SEEMS AS THOUGH IT HAPPENED OVERNIGHT

[SO] NOW THAT I'M NOT RECLUSIVE

PLEASE DON'T FIND ME INTRUSIVE

TELL ME THAT YOUR FLATTERY IS SO EX-CLU-SIVE...

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

FACE IT BABY YOU NEED ME!

Don't pretend you dont see me baby

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

you can be the one to please me honey

CAN'T YOU CATCH THAT I'M SMILING

AIN'T IT KIND OF BEGUILING

CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT SMILE IS ALL FOR YOU

I CAN LIGHT UP A ROOM NOW

I CAN WRITE A GOOD TUNE NOW

I CAN BE MOST POPULAR IF IT-WERE-HIGH-SCHOOL!

YES IT'S RATHER ALARMING

WHEN YOU TEASE ME IT'S CHARMING

GO ON KEEP ME GUESSING- CAUSE IT'S QUITE DIS-AR-MING...

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

IF YOU'RE* REALLY HAPPY YOU FOUND ME-

How you maintaining your cool around me

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

Make my dad want to ground me honey

I'M NEAR THE END OF THIS SONG NOW

IS IT TURNING YOU ON NOW

AM I WARM OR AM I NICE AND HOT?

(HA HA HOT)*

DO YOU FANCY WHEN I'M NEAR?

I CAN BOUNCE ON YOUR KNEE DEAR

WHATEVER YOU LIKE I PLAN TO-DO-IT-ON-TOP!

I'M TIRED OF PLAYING THESE GAMES SO

DARLING WHICH WAY DO WE GO?

TELL ME I'M YOUR LADY CAUSE

I WON'T-BE-YOUR-HOE!

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

WHY YOU MAKIN' ME SHOUT IT?

make a move cuz its getting crowded

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

WHY YOU BEIN' SUCH A DICK ABOUT IT?

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA LA-LA-LA LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA LA-LA-LA LA-LA-LA"

The song finished and I jumped when I heard people clapping behind me. I turned to see the host club clapping. "You have a lovely voice, though the song took a very, um, fascinating turn of during the end." Tamaki said while coming foreword. I smiled and he ran and grabbed me in a hug and started to spin me. I just hung limply and waited for it to end.

I guess they are really good people if I can relax so easily around them, plus they heard me sing. Once he was done the twins cane and each wrapped an arm around me. They switched the parts in their hair. I wonder why. "Do you have any milk?" I asked after yawning and getting a random craving for milk. Kyoya pointed to a door which led to a kitchen. I opened the fridge to find a gallon of milk. Score! I grabbed the entire thing and started drinking. Around halfway empty I started purring. 'I love milk.' I finished it off and walked out licking my lips, still purring. "Do you hear that?" Tamaki asked. My eyes widened and I stopped purring. I stretched and yawned again. "Tamaki the guests will be arriving soon." Kyoya stated while writing in his black book. "What do I do?" I asked while acting innocent and my tail curled around my leg slightly. "Aww...So cute!" The twins exclaimed and hugged me. They started to rub their cheeks on my head. I couldn't help it. I tried to fight it- I really did, but i just couldn't help it...I started purring. I really tried to stop it, but where they were rubbing their cheeks was near my ears. "What is that?" Hikaru asked as they stopped rubbing their cheeks on me. "That's the sound from earlier." Tamaki said. "I think it's coming from Ayame." Kaoru stated. Think fast. "Oh, it's just my phone going off. I'll look at it later." I said.

My tail started to twitch behind my back. I can't lie for anything because whenever I try, something starts to twitch or I start to fidget. At least it was my tail twitching this time. They all made an 'Oh' face. 'They believed it. Point one for the cat girl.' "Ayame, if you don't mind me asking-Where was your last school?" Kyoya asked while looking frustrated about something in front of his laptop. 'I wonder what got him upset.' "I was homeschooled. Why? Is there a problem Kyoya sempai?" I asked genuinely curious. "It's nothing really, your file just doesn't say much." He got a confused look. "It doesn't even say what hospital you were born in." He states while trying to hid most of his confusion. "Of course it wouldn't. I wasn't born in one." I stated like I would if someone had asked about the weather. Everyone just stared at me. "What?" They stared for a few minutes longer. "If you weren't born in a hospital, where were you born at?" Tamaki asked. "I was born at home. It was storming so my mom couldn't go anywhere and no doctors could get to the house so one of the maids who was experienced in medicine delivered me. Is that wrong?" I asked with an innocent face, tilting my head and letting one of my ears drop slightly. "SO CUTE!" Tamaki shouted, running up and hugging me, spinning me in circles. I was starting to get really dizzy. "Tamaki the club is about to open." Kyoya stated. Tamaki stopped and set me down. I sent Kyoya a grateful look, he nodded in return.

We all stood next to or behind Tamaki in a pose and waited for the door to open. All the boys and Haruhi were holding a different colored rose. I stood with my hands folded in front of me and made myself blush and seem super innocent. The door flew open and lots of girls in yellow dresses-and a few boys scattered in there for me-came through. All of the hosts separated to different areas around the room. I went over to a conveniently open area in the room with three boys following. I just acted innocent. When watching some of the hosts do their acts, it wasn't hard to blush. Like the twincest or Honey sempai being so cute. The boys fell for me being innocent and shy. I guess since we all have a type I'll designate one for myself.

I'm the shy innocent type.

**Hey I actually started this a while ago and I have more chapters hand written out so... I really wanted to make a neko ouran story because when I got in the mood to read one I couldn't really find one so I just made one of my own. If you readers find one PLEASE recommend it to me 'cuz I'd love to read it.**

**3 you all**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I could have sworn I walked into Music Room 3. So why does it look like jungle? "Ayame here you are. What are you wearing?" Tamaki asked while holding some of my changed uniform in between two fingers. I chucked a bit. "It's my uniform of course." I said with a smile, remembering the twins asking the same thing when I saw them this morning. "What happened to it?" Tamaki asked me. "Well obviously I made a few adjustments to it. I'm not going to look like a huge walking yellow cream puff. Also Headmaster Suoh said it was alright." I explained calmly. Everyone gaped at me except Mori who looked calm and Kyoya who pushed up his glasses to hide his shock. "What's wrong?" I really am confused. What did I say to make them so shocked. "Did you say that Headmaster Suoh approved of something?" The twins asked at the same time. I nodded. "He's definitely no push over, so how'd you get him to agree to the uniform change" Kyoya asked while pushing up his glasses again. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Isn't the club supposed to open soon Oh and where's Haruhi?" I said looking the around the decorated room for said girl. "She's late." The twins stated. She's probably studying and lost track of the time.

Haruhi runs in not 10 minutes later and she's probably thinking the same thing I was when I first walked in. Haruhi stood next to a tree with a snake slithering on it, then a tucan landed on her head and I almost laughed out loud. "You finally made it Haruhi. Your so late." The twins said in synch. Haruhi pulled out a calendar and said something about the weather. I was to busy looking at a butterfly. Tamaki started babbling on about something but I wasn't paying too much attention to it. Oh, look there goes Mori running with Honey on his shoulders. Tamaki waved around a fan he was still holding but I still wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. "Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember?" Kyoya stated. Haruhi froze. Poor girl, getting stuck in this Tamaki started to babble again. Woah there are flowers surrounding him. where did they come from? "That's funny 'cuz I feel a massive chill right now." I heard Haruhi say while I mourned the loss of my butterfly. The stupid lizard ate it before I could play with it.

-Later-

I don't have any guests currently so I was just looking around. I nearly gagged at the cheesey lines Tamaki was using on the girls. "Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies. The Ouran Host club is sponsering a party." Tamaki said. 'We're throwing a party?' Haruhi then voiced my opinion exactly as if she'd been reading my mind.

I noticed as the twins did their twincest thing and I quickly looked away. I stood next to Haruhi and Kyoya. "The guests seem to be more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi stateed. I nodded my head in agreement. "Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya stated while writing something. "So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked. "I have no decision making authority. All the clubs policies have been made up by the host club's king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyoya said while adjusting his glasses. So he's the one who is truly behind everything. No wonder I heard people calling him the shadow king.

I realized I was standing next to a half naked man, a hot one at that, and now it's just the two of us alone bacause Haruhi moved on. I started to blush and inch away from Kyoya. I don't think he noticed until I sneezed. 'Curse you flowers.' "Are you alright Ayame? Your face is all red." Kyoya asked me. I nodded my head and just moved on again and saw Tamaki get rejected and more girls falling for Haruhi. I saw a girl walk up to Haruhi. Isn't her name Kanako Kasukazaki, and isn't she engaged? If I remember correctly her fiance is going to study abroad. I'm guessing she's trying to make him jelous. "I've decided. From now on your going to be my new favorite host Haruhi." Kanako said. I saw Tamaki looking upset.

-Later-

Whatever upset Tamaki earlier is still bothering him. Now he's sitting by himself eating ramen. "He shouldn't be suprised. She's had the illness for a while now hasn't she?" Kyoya stated while typing away on his laptop. "What illness?" Haruhi asked, voicing my thoughts again. I guess great minds think alike. "She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru stated. "AKA the never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru said while sliding out from behind Hikaru. I zoned in and out, getting bored from what they were talking about. I zoned in enough to find out that Tamaki was upset because Haruhi took Kanako from him. "Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki said-well more like shouted. "I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady." Tamaki freaked out. Isn't it obvious? She is able to tell what women like to hear because she's a girl. That's why she's so popular.

"Now you listen to daddy and daddy wants you to go back to looking like this!" Tamaki said while rummaging through a trunk and pulling out a huge picture of Haruhi when she was younger. "Don't blow up my picture without asking me first!" Haruhi yelled at him. Everyone gathered around the photo and was looking back and forth. "The more I look at this picture the more I wonder how _this_ turned into _that_." Hikaru stated while holding up a before and after picture of Haruhi. I wasnt here the first day but I was filled in on how she looked before.

"I lost my contacts on the first day and a kid put gum in my hair before school started. It's hard to get gum out of long hair so I just cut it off. I don't care if I look like a dude or not." Haruhi explained. "MAMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki whined. "I'm sorry but who's mama?" Kaoru asked Kyoya. I looked towards Kyoya for the answer. "Based on club position I assume it's me." Kyoya stated. I started to laugh. "So, mama huh? When did you get married and have kids Kyoya?" I said, still laughing. Kyoya sent me a glare. I just smiled back at him.

"I hate to change the subject but do either of you have formal dance experience?" Hikaru asked. I nodded my head. "Uh...No? But the party doesn't have have anything to do with my quota right? So if I should be excused." Haruhi said trying to get out of it. I saw Tamaki's eyes sparkle. "Definitely not. A gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly your going to have to show us how far your willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party." Tamaki said. I laughed, being thankful for my previous dance lessons. "Or I'll tell everyone your a girl and knock you back down to errand boy." Wow Tamaki that's really harsh.

-Next Day-

Kanako volunteered to teach Haruhi how to dance and Tamaki was in his emo corner(A/N: strange fact, it is psychologically impossible for me to stereotype people. Isn't that neat :) :P sorry for interrupting), all upset about Haruhi not learning the waltz from him. Haruhi tripped and feell on top of Kanako. She is really clumzy. "Why so gloomy boss." the twins asked. "I bet it's because he anted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru said. I think you may be right, but he's way to tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru said. I smiled at the mischevious twins.

I laid down on the couch, yawning as Haruhi thanked Kanako. I felt really sleepy. Especially because the guys made me dance with Kyoya just to make sure I was telling the truth about the dance lessons. I started to drift asleep as the guys chatted with, and about Kanako's fiancee.

-Later-

"She's so cute while she's asleep." I heard Tamaki squeal. I The shadows covered my eyes and a dark aura surrounded me. "_Who dare woke me up_." I said in a dark, creepy, angry voice. The twins squealed in fright and pointed at Tamaki who was hiding behind Kyoya who looked slightly afraid as well. "Aya-chan do you want some cake?" Honey asked from on top of Mori's shoulders. I perked up immediately. "Cake?" I asked to be sure. All shadows and dark auras dissappeared and now I have stars in my eyes.

"Ayame, what's your blood type? If you don't mind me asking." Kyoya said. "AB. Why?" I replied calmly and happily as I dug into my cake. Singing and sweets cheer me up when I wake up. "Oh, no reason." He said scribbling in his notebook. "Well, the club is over, Haruhi's dance lessons are over and we are all planning on going home so we thought you might have wanted us to wake you up so you could head home yourself." Kyoya said, explaining why Tamaki woke me up. "Thanks. Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." They all nodded and said their goodbyes as I walked out. I walked home seeing as I don't live far from the school. I walked into and empty mansion andsighed. My parents are usually never home, even on the holidays. I love them and I know they are trying to give me a good life, but I couldn't care less aobut how much they work. I wouldn't care if we were poor, all I really want is to spend time with my family. Oh well, at least I have the host club with me now.

-One Week Later-

"It is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you _welcome_." The music started playing and the girls started clapping, "As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment, so we envite you to dace to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyoya explained. "Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki flirted. All the girls fawned over it. Haruhi looked sort of down. "Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins said. "Well excuse me you guys, sorry I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only gone to the festavles held in my neighborhood park." Haruhi explained. Wow, I guess that's true but hasn't she ever gone to any dances before? At all? "I don't know if you can really consider those as a party or not. Well, since your here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya said. "With, fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked.

_ Snap. _There goes Kyoya's pencil.

"Fan-

cy-

Tuna!" they all exclaimed. All meaning the easily excitable trio. Tamaki flipped down to where the twins where doing to Haruhi the same thing they did to me on my first day. Tamaki ordered Kyoya to get fancy tuna who was already dialling. I giggled at the sight. Haruhi looked my way as if to say 'Help me!' I smiled at her. "Alright guys, shouldn't we get down so you can dance with the customers? You can cuddle Haruhi later." I said while pushing the twins off of her and towards the stairs.

Once we got down Kyoya came up to me. "Shall we dance?" He asked, giving me a fake smile. I frowned at him. "Sure." I said, taking his hand. As we were dancing I could see something was bothering him. "What's wrong Kyoya?" I asked worried. "What do you mean? Everything's fine." He assured. There it is again, that fake smile. I stopped dancing and grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the rose maze. "Kyoya, I know you're not fine. I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you're upset. Your fake smile does nothing for you against me. Something is bothering you. I'm not going to force you to tell me what's wrong, but I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I said giving him a real smile. He gave me a weak, but genuine smile back.

We headed back and he filled me in on the plan for Kanako and Suzushima. I waited as Haruhi got dressed after being kidnapped by Honey and Mori. Tamaki walked in and blushed when he saw Haruhi. She walked out and I just waited with Kyoya while Tamaki and Haruhi followed the plan. I smiled and fought a giggle. Earlier Kyoya had said a little accident towards the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone. The guys told me there was a plan taht the twins were going to do to make Tamaki jelous. The rest of us watched as the two danced in the spotlight beneath the cherry blossoms. I thought it was very sweet.

A new spotlight lit up on Kanako. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru said. "Congradulations princess Kanako Kazukazaki." Kaoru said. They were both holding banana peels. Now I'm kind of hungry. "And now for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king." Woah, where'd the peels go? I swear I only looked away for a second. "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in place for Tamaki." Kaoru announced. The two mentioned freaked out slightly. "Kyoya did say a little accident towards the end of the night would make the evening more thrilling for everyone." The twins said in synch.

I smiled knowing how this plan is going to turn out different then how they thought it would. "There's no way I could kiss her." Haruhi protested. "If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya persuaded. "Well it is just a peck on the cheek." Haruhi gave in. The twins held Tamaki by each arm and Honey appeared in front of him. "Hey you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey baited Tamaki. "What?" Tamaki asked. "Wait! Haruhi..." How did Tamaki get away from the twis' grasp so easily? Tamaki slipped on a banana peel. 'So that's where one of them went.' Since he was reaching for Haruhi's shoulder, when he slipped Tamaki ended up pushing Haruhi's back-causing a peck on the cheek to turn into a kiss on the lips. Tamaki started to cry and all the girls squealed while I just laughed at it all.

'Who knew that this was going to be such a nice, fun school?'

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I had this hand written out and I just typed it out in one go while it's really late and i'm really tired. My vision's a bit blurry so i hope it turned out ok. **

**so a little Kyoya action huh? you like?**

**:)**

**3 u all**


End file.
